The Master and Student
by randomfics
Summary: Two old masters discuss the plans to invade during the Solar Eclipse, and a few things besides.


It was gorgeous.

The deadly beauty of the lines stood out clearly from the page, as the old man stared wide-eyed at the beauty of this idea. It was sensuous, curving, and glorious in its simplicity. It was the Plan that Almost Worked. It was a Plan. A Plan that very few could have ever come up with, let alone actually execute so smoothly.

"I see. So that was why the palace was… disorganized when I left."

He remembered wondering where everyone was- he had rumors of an invasion force, but he was far removed from the palace. He had escaped, and begun gathering his force for the attack on Ba Sing Se.

His good friend nodded, tapping the paper with the clearly written lines. "I had to do a lot of researching, but this was all that I got. I think I'm missing some pieces, but I thought you might like to see it Iroh."

Iroh slowly nodded, eyes still searching the paper for any more hidden details. "Do we know who pulled together such a plan Piandao?"

"No. Interestingly enough. Whoever planned this either didn't know any White Lotus members, or simply didn't ask any of them." The swordsmaster looked it over, "It had to of been someone close to the Avatar. Maybe- no, he's still too young. But I only had two days…"

Piandao had mentioned his own visit with the Avatar and his companions. Iroh looked up in interest- "You have an idea?"

"The Water Tribe Boy- Sokka. He had an amazingly sharp mind. Unconventional, but sharp. If he had this knowledge, then I believe he could of quite probably created a plan similar to this."

"Ah yes, and from there, it would be wise heads, and those who have battled before to find the flaws." Iroh smiled in delight. Even if it was White Lotus's duty to protect the Avatar, it didn't mean one couldn't find interesting people along the way.

This plan was simple, sheer brilliance- the only reason it had failed was because of leaked information. Even then, it had nearly worked. It had worked in a great sense of the word- The Fire Nation Capital had not only been breeched, but _controlled_. If the Avatar had managed to defeat the Firelord in that time… then the war would have been over. A good way of avoiding the fact that the Avatar had no fire-bending teacher.

"It's amazing." Iroh acknowledges. "And Sokka was the one to plan it?"

"I can believe that. Before he left, I gave him a tile. He didn't recognize it." Not surprising. There were no Lotus Members at _all_ in the Southern Water Tribe. And they had been traveling far too fast and quickly to realize that those with the Lotus were more likely to help.

"It is a magnificent plan my friend. Magnificent." It cut down on the loss of life, yet reaffirmed their position when they took it. All it left as a problem though… "I don't suppose they thought of who to crown as the Fire Lord, did they?"

"I had the feeling that Avatar was to step in this position until they found someone who was not of royalty but still smart enough to thrive in the pressure." Iroh also had a sneaking suspicion on whom exactly Sokka could have been thinking of.

It was probably a good thing that the plan had ultimately failed otherwise he would find himself either Fire Lord, or next to the Fire Lord. The children were far more likely to trust him, then they were his nephew. Oh his _nephew_. Had he found his way yet? Was Zuko even alive? The rumors from the capital were troubling at the least.

Piandao shook his head as he gathered up the scrolls. "I was lucky enough to be able to suggest that the planner might in fact be among those captured, instead one of the Avatar's team."

Iroh looked up sharply. The Swords Master had a slightly bitter look on his face, protective in his own way. Sokka had clearly hit a nerve point deep within the man, a reminder (painful, oh so painful) of his own past. Now his two-day master was covering for his (favorite already) student.

"It is said not to let the sins of the fathers be brought upon the sons head."

The bitter smile said everything. Piandao had somehow shifted the thoughts of revenge from the son to the father.

Why did everyone he meet have daddy issues?

"Well, they've escaped for now, and who knows where they are."

"Preparing for Sozin's Comet, I hope. As for where they are- Probably the air temple. The Avatar would go there as a place of safety."

"If they cannot find a fire-bending teacher, then there is no hope for the Avatar to be able to defeat Ozai when Sozin's Comet passes overhead." It was true. It was so very, very true. But maybe- hopefully- they had found _someone_ to teach him.

Piandao let the silence sit for a moment. "But I also heard other news from the Captial. Of Prince Zuko disappearing. Perhaps they do have a teacher."

Iroh's eyes found his hands. So many times. There were so many times his nephew could have turned from the path he clung to so desperately. "I am afraid that even if he tried, they would not accept him. They have been badly hurt by him- and his sister."

"There seem to be at least a few cool heads in the group. And a sense of urgency."

Iroh nodded slowly, eyes still on the plans. Then at last, with a sigh, he rolled the papers up. "We can only prepare Ba Sing Se, and take it back. And trust in the spirits that The Avatar will be ready."

"Either way, I believe that we will be."

Piandao gathered up the plans with a smile in place, a gentle little curve to his lips that was often there. "You really have enjoyed him as a student." Iroh murmured.

"He is the worthiest student I have ever trained." _And the only non-bender to boot_ was left unsaid. Although Piandao didn't hate benders, he held a special place in his heart for those without the bending powers.

"By the way, Jeong Jeong should be arriving soon." Piandao's face lit up, eyes alight with interest.

"Perfect! Although he refuses to fight anywhere near me, it is always good to see a familiar face." Jeong Jeong had no particular wish to accidentally burn the one person who couldn't defend themselves through bending; A very quiet fear that no matter how the non-benders proved themselves, they would still get hurt.

Not that a single one would say it to Piandao's face. He had taken down over one hundred soldiers when they had come invading his home single-handedly. He could more then handle himself.

But still…

"Yes, you may have to convince him to eat before the battle- knowing him, he has been just barely scraping by. Fire bending takes a lot of energy."

"Trust me, I know." Piandao stood, and still smiling that mysterious little smile of his, let himself out. He left behind the plans in a neat little pile on Iroh's desk. Despite himself, the old man couldn't help but look them over, wondering silently, _What would have happened if it had gone according to plan?_

The question could not be answered.

-end-


End file.
